Flight of Fancy
by LadyJet2
Summary: Redline is a stubborn and short tempered medic under Ratchet, but she has a big heart when it comes to those who are in need of help. Will she bite off more than she can chew when she meets up with Air Commander Downbeat of the Decepticon Air Force?


Title: Transformers – Flight of Fancy

Author: Orial

Rating: PG-13

Summery: Redline is a stubborn and short tempered medic under Ratchet, but she has a big heart when it comes to those who are in need of help. Will she bite off more than she can chew when she meets up with Air Commander Downbeat of the Decepticon Air Force?

Disclaimer: I only co-own Redline, Downbeat, and Rhythm with DesertCat, the rest is Hasbro's.

Author's note: Origin stories! YAAAAAY! Meet Jazz and Rhythm's parents, and watch out for Redline's kick.

Chapter One

Redline sighed deeply and walked back to the cleaning room. The mobile hospital where she worked had just had nearly thirty mechs come in with injuries from the war. Some weren't able to be saved but the others were now resting in the care of the hospital.

"You did well today, Redline," came a gruff but caring voice. Redline looked over from washing up at her teacher and head medic in the facility, Ratchet. Redline smiled and laughed warmly.

"Really? I was so afraid out there. I'm not sure how I managed to pull through that," she paused with a frown and shook her head. "So many young mechs…gone…" Ratchet frowned and put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel, Red, but you can't hang on to the dead. We still saved a lot of lives today. That's all that really matters." Redline looked up into Ratchet's caring face and returned the smile he was giving her.

"Thanks, Ratchet. I guess I still need to learn to let go." Ratchet chuckled a bit and patted her shoulder.

"You're welcome, now get some rest and relax while you can." Redline nodded and watched as Ratchet walked back to his home away from home, the rehab tent. Redline sighed and dried her hands. Walking out into the night air, she felt that the weight of the mechs she couldn't save were still on her shoulders. Far off in the distance she imagined that she could hear the cries of the mechs, both Autobot and Decepticon, in the battles.

It had always been hard for Redline to understand the policies of war. When she first saw the horrors of war, she and the other fresh medical recruits didn't or couldn't tell friends from foe, they saw patients. Unfortunately though, life kicked them all hard in the ass when the Chief Medical Officer told them to treat Autobots and civilians only, and let the Decepticons lie in pain. It made no sense at first to the medics, and it still didn't to Redline. She had been taught that life was precious no matter what side it was on. Ratchet, her teacher always felt the same way, but had been forced many times to finish a Decepticon off. He was battle hardened but Redline knew he wanted nothing more than to help anyone who needed it.

"The world is a cruel place." Shaking her head, Redline left for the small makeshift building she called home. As she walked towards the outskirts of the small medical area, two tri-wing jets flew overhead, the latter shooting at the dark blue and black jet in front.

"Primus! Red! Get inside!" Ratchet had heard the commotion and rushed outside. A stray bolt left a nearby building more damaged than it had been, and debris was falling into the area. Redline was pulled away from a piece of metal that fell from above.

"What the slag is going on?!" she cried looking back at Ratchet who pulled her from the danger.

"Decepticon politics. Redline you'd better get to the med tent, it's the safest place here." Redline looked up at Ratchet and gave him a flat look.  
"I'll be fine, they're gone now." Ratchet gave the young femme a look and sighed in exasperation. Redline was known for her stubborn streak.

"Just…be careful all right? If they come back, I want you in the ward, got it?" Redline sighed, but nodded.

"You got it." Redline walked of to her home away from home. Ratchet shook his head and relaxed slightly. Walking back to his round at the ward, Ratchet heard several loud hits, and a piercing scream come from the direction the seekers went. His spark clenched tightly and though he wanted to go and help the one injured, he could loose his career by doing it.

Redline, on the other hand, didn't care either way. She had been reprimanded several times already due to her actions of saving enemy life, but a life in a dying world is too precious to lose.

The way through the half ruined streets and buildings was long, and carrying a med kit was even harder for the slender femme.

"Whoever this is, he'd better appreciate this," she grumbled. Upon arriving at the scene, Redline couldn't find the mech, but very clear evidence of his incredibly hard landing. The ground was scorched by ion blasts and shredded metal covered the area. The smell of burning fluids and electricity was strong. Silently, Redline hoped that the mech wasn't shuttered to pieces. As she continued to watch the ground for signs of the grounded mech, a painful groan came from a pile of shredded metal. Rushing over, Redline could just make out the shape of one triangular wing.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Redline rushed to start moving the plates of metal off the seeker.

"Who's there?" came a weak voice. The strong Demircon accent startled Redline for a moment before she began again.

"My name's Redline, keep talkin' to me and I'll getchya out!" the mech inside groaned and tried to reach out a badly damaged arm to help in his own rescue. Redline held it and gave it a squeeze to see if he was responding.

"Name's Downbeat," he said returning the squeeze. "But why are ya helpin' me? Yer an Auto-bot."

"Because no one should be denied th' right to live a life, and we're both from Demircon," Redline said, allowing her slight accent to come through. Bit by bit more of the mystery seeker was reveled and a pair of piercing green eyes met Redline's blue ones.

"Well, if that ain't the prettiest sight I've ever seen, then I must be blind; an Auto-bot nursemaid." The smirk was meant to disarm, but unfortunately for Downbeat, Redline was just as short tempered as she was stubborn. A sharp pointed foot came colliding into Downbeat's nose causing a slight spurt of fluid to go flying.

"Say it again and you'll stay here!" she said glaring daggers. Downbeat yelped and grabbed his nose, the kick sending his ice blue targeting visor down over his eyes.

"Damn girl! Don't Auto-bots treat P.O.W.'s better?!" he cried holding his bleeding nose.

"You're not a P.O.W., ass; I'm trying to save your life," Redline growled lifting up another large panel of metal off, revealing the massive damage that Downbeat had taken. "Primus…" Downbeat gritted his teeth, but remained silent as the movement tore more of his already exposed vitals out. His entire left side was scorched and bleeding profusely. Redline immediately opened up her kit and began to work. It was more important that she stop the bleeding before her patient was moved. Downbeat looked over and winched watching as the Autobot medic treated his wounds. So engrossed was she with her work, that Downbeat could have easily shot her in the head. He seriously considered it, but finally convinced himself that he would let the medic fix him, then get rid of her.

Redline frowned and did as much as she could, with Downbeat in such an awkward position. The bleeding had slowed, but she knew that he needed farther medical treatment before he would ever be functional again.

"So…" Downbeat began weakly, his strength waning with each passing minute. "How's it look, doc?" He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep, but he knew that speaking and keeping his mind going would be the best thing for him.

"As far as I can tell; pretty bad, the bleeding has slowed but I need to get you out of here and get a full look at you to see if there's anything else going on." Redline looked over at his face, noticing now the cracks in his helmet, as well as the bleeding coming from the corner of his mouth. Redline felt worse for kicking him now; she really needed to learn to keep her temper. Downbeat tried to give her another smile and coughed suddenly.

"Still didn't answer m' question though, why are you helpin' me? Ya could just shoot me, s'not like I've done anything to help you." Downbeat could feel his mind become fuzzy and he tried his hardest to keep himself conscious, he didn't completely trust this femme yet. Redline looked over and gave him a look.

"Because, I don't think that just because we're at war we shouldn't give medical treatment to those who need it. The planet is dying; we can't risk any more loss of life." Redline sighed and got up lifting up a few more panels off of Downbeat so he was finally free.

"Even though I could shoot you right now, and no one would be the wiser, ya still want to help me?" To emphasize his point, Downbeat aimed his arm cannon at the red and white femme his targeting visor still down over his eyes, helping to hide his optics from telling the truth. Redline looked at him and shrugged half heartedly.

"Go ahead, but you'll die without any more treatment. If you're that stupid, go right on ahead." Redline looked right at him, her eyes showing that she was afraid, but she was strong. Downbeat frowned and narrowed his optics before lowering his arm in defeat.

"Fine then, girly, you called m'bluff. But you really need to think things through, Red, not everyone wants help. Y' should listen…to yer higher ups…." Downbeat groaned and fell limp against the debris, his intense green eyes shutting down. Redline panicked and quickly knelt down feeling for a pulse on his neck. It was weak, but it was still there.

"Shit! I need to get him out of here…" Redline rummaged through her kit and found a vial of a chemical to keep his pump rate steady and stabilize him for the moment so she could move him out of the debris. Finding a needle and syringe she quickly drew a safe amount of the chemical and turned back to Downbeat. Taking a deep breathe she carefully injected it into an open vein. Putting her fingers to his neck to feel his pulse, she found it stronger and steady. Relaxing, she quickly removed the rest of the debris and moved the larger and heavier mech out of his dangerous position. Looking around to find some sort of shelter for the mech she found an overhanging metal sheet that leaned up against a slowly crumbling wall. Lifting up the heavy mech as much as she could, she carefully dragged the mech into the shelter. Once inside, and away from any prying eyes, Redline quickly began to work on repairs.

A few hours later, Redline finished the repairs that needed the most attention on Downbeat. Sitting back on her heals she put her tools away. Frowning she took out a scanner and ran it over the Decepticon's form. Finding the most life threatening injuries were now on their way to be healed, Redline began to prepare to awake the blue and black Decepticon.

"Hey, it's my Auto-bot Nurse maid again..." Downbeat said, his voice thick from the chemicals that Redline used during her repairs. Redline glared at the mech but sighed.

"I'll chalk that one up to the drugs. How do you feel?" Downbeat groaned and relaxed slightly.

"Better..." Downbeat quickly did a system check and mentally cursed his luck, his weapon systems were still down, he was still at the mercy of this Autobot medic. "So...what are you going to do to me?" Downbeat moved one arm up to push his ice blue targeting visor out of the way. Redline caught his hand and pushed up the visor for him.

"No moving. You're system is still damaged. As for what I'm going to do to you...nothing. I did my job. Your own your own now. Besides, like you said I called your bluff. Your weapons systems are down, and by the time they come back on line, I'll be back home. Not to mention your grounded with the damage to your wings. Worst you'll be able to do is hover." Redline packed up her things and started to leave. "But unlike Decepticons, I'm not going to report your location to my superiors. You'll be safe to recover here. See ya, Downdraft." Downbeat gaped and sighed.

"Downbeat. It's Downbeat, like in music."

"Whatever..." Redline walked off ignoring the seeker. Downbeat watched as the slim femme walked off.

"Could have at least left me some energon..."


End file.
